The Wiggles: Wiggly Wiggly Christmas VHS 1997
Roadshow Warning Scroll *Warning: New Penalties Copyright Amendments Act 1986. *Individuals face up to five years imprisonment $50,000 fine per offence. *Corporations face up $250,000 fine per offence *It is prohibited to **1. Copy this film **2. Sell or hire infringing copies **3. Have infringing copies in your possession for sale or for hire **4. This cassette is for private viewing only and must not be screened in public Opening Logos * Roadshow Entertainment - A Village Roadshow Company Rating G * The Wiggles - Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas * G for General Exhibition Opening Logos * ABC Video Opening Previews *ABC for Kids Opening Titles * "The Wiggles: Wiggly Wiggly Christmas" Ending Credits * The Wiggles are: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Written by: The Wiggles * Directed, Produced & 3D Animation by: Dean Covell * Choreographer: Leanne Halloran * Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur - Leanne Ashley * Dorothy's Voice - Carolyn Ferrie * Henry the Octopus - Charmaine Martin * Wags the Dog - Edward Rooke * Santa Claus - Jonathon Mill * Mexician Puppets by: Balooga Puppets * Iggy - Graeme Haddon * Ziggy & Frank - Edward Rooke * Felix Navidad Dancers: Larissa Wright, Reem Hanwell, Elyssa Dawson, Kristen Knox, Rhiana Kitching, Shannon Smith * Mary - Clare Field * Joseph - Joseph Field * Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer - Cassandra Halloran * Reindeer - Jessica Halloran, Sian Ryan, Sofia Silvestrini * Elves - Clare Field, Joseph Field, Emma Ryan, Natasha Petracic, Ashleigh Johns, Alicia Bryant, Lauren Tilt, Anthony Silvestrini, Leonardo Silvestrini * Shephards - Jessica Halloran, Sian Ryan, Emma Ryan * Wise Man - Cassandra Halloran, Sofia Silvestrini, Anthony Sivlestrini * Donkey - Laura Tilt * Cow - Alicia Bryant * Sheep - Natasha Petracic, Ashleigh Johns * Drummer Boy - Leonardo Silvestrini * Little Girl - Ceili Moore * Camera - Steadicam - Barry Armstrong * Camera: Murray Kelso * Camera Assistant: Hugh Thorpe * Production Design: Andrew Horne * Art Direction: Galvin Barbey * Art Department Manager: Deborah Szapiro * Set Construction: Craig Elliot, Rion Hogan, Phil Ascot * Standby Props: Tristan Fitzgerald * Wardrobe: Kerry Dawson * Additional Costumes: Bridgette Thom * Production Assistant: Cameron Warn * Production Office: Paul Field, Karen Smith, Tammy Garton * Lighting Director: Borce Damcevski * Lighting Assistant: Nick Thompson * OnLine Editors: Steve Rees, Chisholm McTavish * Sound Recordist & Playback: Matthew Acland * Video/Audio Engineer: Tony Douglass * Child Minders: Maxine Halloran, Glen Ryan, Pauline Field * Vocals: Greg Page * Backup Vocals: Paul Paddick, The Wiggles * Trumpet, Piccolo Trumpet, Flugelhorn: Dominic Lindsay * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Viola: Angela Lindsay * Violin: Maria Schattovitts * Drums: Tony Henry & Peter Iacono * Guitars: Terry Murray, Rex Kelaher, Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Bass: Murray Cook * Organ, Piano Accordion: Jeff Fatt * Additional Video Music: Dominic Lindsay * Engineered by: Chris Brooks, Alex Keller, Roy Mollaco, Ron Rug * Songs Performed by: The Wiggles ** Have a Very Merry Christmas *** J. Field *** (Amco) ** Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A, Field, G. Page, P. Paddick *** (EMI Music) ** Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer *** J. Marks *** (Warner Chappell) ** Here Comes Santa Claus *** G. Autry, Q. Haldeman *** (EMI Music) ** Go Santa Go *** J. Field (Amco) ** Ding Dong Merrily on High *** Trad, Arr. M, Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Christmas Star *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Unto Us, This Holy Night *** J. Field *** (Amco) ** Felix Navidad *** J. Felicino *** (BMG) ** Jingle Bells *** Trad, Arr. M, Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Christmas Picnic *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Henry's Christmas Dance *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Jeff's Christmas Tune *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** It's a Christmas Party on the Good Ship Feathersword *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Away in a Manger *** Trad, Arr. M, Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Silent Night *** Trad, Arr. M, Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** We Wish You a Merry Christmas *** Trad, Arr. M, Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page *** (Wiggly Tunes) * 3D Rendering Services: Swampmagic Animation * Stock Footage: The Imagine Bank * Catering: Argy's Cafe * All enquires for The Wiggles ((02) 9810 4777 Fax (02) 9555 29992 - Wiggles on the Internet - www.thewiggles.com.au - To join The Wiggles Mailing List $5.00 to PO Box 768 Rozelle 2039 NSW along with your address state, postcode & phone number. * The Wiggles, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Henry the Octopus, Captain Feathersword & Wags the Dog are registered trademarks of The Wiggles Touring Pty Limited © 1997 Closing Logos * Roadshow Entertainment - A Village Roadshow Company Category:1997 Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:The Wiggles Category:ABC Video Category:VHS